Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 98
'''Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 98 '''is the third and last movie of the Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart series (first 2 were Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 92 and Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 94). Plot Inotoko Ikeman decided to invite Astro Boy for the 1998 telecast of Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown just to find out that it was cancelled by the 1998 Winter Olympics held in Japan, Anpanman's home country. Astro and Inotoko boo at Anpanman and Michu Bee (her feature film debut) for canceling the 1998 Telecast because CBS doesn't want to clash and f*ck the economy. 1998 remains the most recent time that US Television did not air Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (in 2009, Drewland TV Cancelled it due to the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 winning song reaching #1 in Howardsville (Now Pandaland) and in 2015, cancelled because of Mans Zelmerlow's song heroes being played on repeat as a brainwash trick to ruin the 40th anniversary telecast) Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE 1998 TELECAST OF BE MY VALENTINE, CHARLIE BROWN! 120px-MTV3_logo_1999.gif|THE 1998 TELECAST OF BE MY VALENTINE, CHARLIE BROWN IS CANCELLED Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|why? 120px-MTV3 logo 1999.gif|CBS REFUSED TO F*** THEIR ECONOMY. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|nooooooooo! not the shitty games from Anpan Area Ntv pig.jpg|Inotoko, you lied. the 1998 Winter Olympics are on instead. th (3).jpg|Hey No-Legged Pig. Ntv pig.jpg|I Heard That Inotoko Lied. He said Be My Valentine Charlie Brown is airing tonight, but It's Cancelled due to the winter olympics. I heard that you Are now kicked out of The ABB because you're gay for watching Astro Boy ranting on Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown 1998 Telecast being cancelled by the olympics. IS THIS TRUE? Th (3).jpg|Even though I was the founder and leader, it's true. Img 10.jpg|oh you know what, Inotoko Lied. The Olympics are on Instead, The Next Telecast to Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is in 1999. Th (1).jpg|I DON'T WANNA WAIT TIL 1999. I WANT TO WATCH BE MY VALENTINE CHARLIE BROWN 1998 TELECAST Michu Bee before 2006.jpg|TOO BAD! I CANCELLED IT. Th (3).jpg|SHUT UP YOU FUCKING STUPID BEE! I just wanna make sex with Inotoko. Th (1).jpg|how about you f*ck me instead Ntv pig.jpg|that's it! you're kicked out of the anti barney bunch. Th (3).jpg|You can't kick me out cuz I'm fairly leader, boss, and founder you fuckin stupid piece of bacon shit. Ntv pig.jpg|too bad you ratastrophe. I'm the new ABB Leader. get out or else Anpanman finds the homophobial cat Th (3).jpg|FINE! But you have no legs. Sex-Time with Inotoko here I cum. Th (1).jpg|how bout sex time with Inotoko's son, Inotoko Jr. Th (3).jpg|FUCK YEAH. Censor bar.png Helen Henny.png|I'M A lesbian bitch. HikbWG6nP4w.jpg|SO DO I! HikbWG6nP4w.jpg|i got drunk cuz of kenny kidna Mega Man.jpg|Did you just say my pet echidna? Helen Henny.png|Who's that random guy? Mega Man.jpg|IM MEGA MAN. i wanna f*ck snoopy 20130304014711830.jpg|he's being killed by a bunch of japanese homophobes Snoopy.png|nooooooooooooo! i don't wanna die for the 3rd time this decade Lost_in_kanto_scene.jpg|Melonpanna: too bad! u suck snoopy! your 1998 telecast of be my valentine, charlie brown is cancelled due to the olympics. as for this, the snowlets will kill you. the snowlets are my slaves. KyloRen-2015.jpg|Back off bitches, here's my lightsaber dildo... melonpanna screams.jpg|OH NOEZ! IT'S GAYLO REN! 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|you robot. im the rapist rapist KyloRensupprised.jpg|Actually, i want to join your rapefest, rapist rapist... 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|too late. i rape rapists. KyloRensupprised.jpg|i don't wanna be raped! Scene Missing.PNG KyloRen-2015.jpg|bag, that was actually very swell rapist rapist! Snoopy.png|wut. melonpannas running away 20130304014711830.jpg|rape me instead, snoopy Snoopy.png|no! Th (3).jpg|LET'S RAPE THE HACKER. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|NO!!!!!! Th (3).jpg|Too bad creepy lad. SMPTE Color Bars.svg.png|The Hacker: *getting raped* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 20130304014711830.jpg|count me and snoopy in SMPTE Color Bars.svg.png|The Hacker: *getting raped by Snoopy and the robot* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Astro Boy Mad.jpg|i wanna join too since anpanhomophobefatcatfag is ruining valentines 1998. Mega Man.jpg|me 2 Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|me 3 Tumblr mgg4fg0N8r1rn46g7o1 1280.png|Baikinman: ME AND MY BROTHERS F*CK SNOOPY Censor bar.png Mega Man.jpg|Hello. Snoopy.png|jump in my anti nagano bandwagon. the snowlets are evil homophobes. Mega Man.jpg|where's kenny kidna? Meanwhile_Logo.png kid kadee.jpg|Astrid, i found Kenny Kidna. kid astrid.jpg|really? let me see! Rachel_McKenna_teenage.jpg|he's in my lair. Meanwhile Logo.png Clone.png|let's rape the 40 year old virign. Ernie.jpg|Yeah. 6F4287BB-E331-47BF-8218-F27919D175CB.jpeg|Jobless: what the hell? Why is that crap still on CBC? It better not get a multi camera reboot in 2019. Jobless's stupid girlfriend.jpg|I hate bnlp 6E069FE2-0037-40D7-9C44-FAD33D9DF705.jpeg|Me too Category:1998 Films Category:Films considered the Best by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the best by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films Directed by Drew Pickles Category:Films Written by Barney Category:Mature